


Teorema Tropicália

by youkkai



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkkai/pseuds/youkkai
Summary: A grande nação brasileira sofre com a ansiedade das novas mudanças que mesmo o presidente pode ser incapaz de conter. Talvez tudo o que nos resta é o poder da oração. Que Iemanjá cure nossas rugas.
Kudos: 2





	Teorema Tropicália

"Eu… Eu não sei por quê eles acham necessário ofender a fé cristã," Raimundo disse enquanto soluçava diante do microfone. A Rádio Caipira havia tomado uma posição especialmente ativa no ocorrido. "Quero dizer… por que ofender uma fé, e-entende? A gente não devia se perguntar se a liberdade de expressão deveria ir a esse extremo?"

Raimundo estava legitimamente incomodado com o mais recente escândalo dos limites do humor: um canal de história especulativa do Youtube havia, há pouco mais de uma semana, postado um vídeo que insinuava que Jesus poderia ter repensado seu relacionamento com Maria Madalena, fosse ele exposto a capas da Capricho de homens jovens particularmente tendenciosos a assédio sexual. Alguns membros do canal, doutorados em Sociologia, argumentavam nos vídeos que Jesus teria dificuldade em resistir à dominação, por exemplo, dos irmãos Berti. 

Desembargadores do Rio de Janeiro, reconhecidos por sua batalha pelos mais de dois mil anos da boa conduta judaico-cristã, também foram presentes no ataque judicial ao documentário "A grande espada de Oxum", representando uma virada progressista do terceiro poder.

A grande nação brasileira sofre com a ansiedade das novas mudanças que mesmo o presidente pode ser incapaz de conter. Talvez tudo o que nos resta é o poder da oração. Que Iemanjá cure nossas rugas.


End file.
